Not Just a Warden
by Damascus Rogue
Summary: A romantic story following Grey Wardens Bianca and Alistair, two years after the blight has ended. The true struggle between love and the duty of the Grey. This takes place after the events of Awakening and contains adult themes and content.
1. Chapter 1

Author's notes: I in no way own Dragon Age or any of it's characters. This Fan Fiction was written because I fell in love with the story of dragon age and didn't feel the warden's journeys were quite over yet. I made this as enjoyable light reading, with some feeling to it. This is my very first fan fiction, please don't expect it to be a master piece. Constructive, polite criticism is appreciated, overt spitefulness is not. With that said, this takes place 2 years after the Blight has been resolved, the Warden-Commander has taken up residence at Vigil's Keep, and the event of Awakening have been taken into consideration. It is more of a romance than a typical Dragon Age story.

Not Just a Warden

Camp

His breath quickened as she pulled off the last bit of his armor. Nerves trembled, worried he would be caught not at his post, but of all things breaking his vows with a mage. He wasn't able to help himself anymore. Growing up in the Chantry, he had lived a life of celibacy. However, none of the sisters were anywhere near as beautiful or enchanting as she was. He had watched her for years in the tower. Her long black hair that nearly was violet in the in the sunlight, the way she couldn't help but sway her hips when she cast spells with her instructors. He kissed her perfectly shaped lips so tenderly, for his fear he may break her. Sweat beaded on his brow as she pressed her endowed breasts against him.

"Cullen, we don't have much time." She whispered hastily in his ear.

"You're just so gorgeous, I can't..." He paused to brush her bangs out of her face. "I don't want it to be over."

"Then don't let it be, before it even begins." She kissed him again before wrapping her legs around his waist. Carefully she guided him to where he needed to be, knowing it was his first time. He pressed her against the wall as he trusted himself inside her. Quietly she moaned in his ear, making him thirst for her more. Several times he said her name on baited breath. She loved hearing his voice calling her name. He quivered under the touch of her soft fingertips against his cheek. All too soon he spent himself inside her. She just felt too good to him. Warm, and tight, begging him to finish too soon. Embarrassed, he apologized to her. Her voice was forgiving.

"There's no need." She kissed him more until there were three knocks at the door. "Looks like it was just in time." He friend, Jowan was a look out for the two of them. She put her legs down, and her skirt fell in place, no one would be the wiser.

"When will I see you again." He asked, holding her wrist, still trembling.

"You'll see me at my harrowing." She smiled with sorrow stinging her ice blue eyes. "If you have to kill me, I know it wasn't your fault."

She opened her eyes to see the last of the embers still burning in the fire. _Just__a__dream__again__._ Bianca rubbed her eyes and looked up at the stars. It seemed like decades since she and Cullen looked up at the stars together from the top of the circle. Why after years had she been thinking about him all of a sudden. The last time they spoke he hated her and detested all mages for that matter. Her heart sank. He was her first love, and she his. Bianca sat up from her bed roll and looked to her companions. Alistair slept, he was so used to the cold, hard ground that he usually never woke throughout the night. Anders, whom she grew up with in the circle, stirred, but had not awaken. Oghren snored so loud some nights that she wasn't even sure how she had slept through it. And then there was Sonya, who sat staring at her from across the burning embers.

"What are you doing up?" The petite rogue asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

Sonya pointed at Oghren.

"Understandable." Bianca got up at sat next to her friend, and grey warden.

"You seemed like you were having quite the dream." Sonya grinned. Bianca looked at her with wide eyes. Her voice sounded ashamed.

"What did I do?"

"You just rolled around a lot. Fighting darkspawn were you?"

"No. It was strange. I haven't dreamed about the circle in years. All of a sudden I am." Bianca picked up a blade of grass and picked at it with her fingernail. "This time it was a memory actually. One of someone I used to love." Her voice was distant. Sonya looked at her with excitement.

"Do tell. Not like I'm going back to sleep anytime soon." She eyed the snoring dwarf.

"You can't say anything to anyone..._anyone__._" She emphasized.

"You mean Alistair." Sonya confirmed. Bianca rolled her eyes, the moon was so full that Sonya was able to see her expression.

"Yes." She through the blade of grass at the fire pit. "He was a junior Templar at the circle, his name was Cullen. I knew he had an infatuation with me, from the day he arrived at the circle. But he wasn't like other Templars. Most of them took what they wanted, even thought they took some vow, most of them didn't care, but Cullen was different. He was quiet, and sweet. It wasn't until the night before my harrowing that he told me how he felt about me. I guess that he was afraid that I wouldn't make it. We hid in an unused class room and had a quick rendezvous while a friend watched out for us." Bianca looked up at the stars again.

"And where is he now?" Sonya waited for an answer. Bianca let out a breath.

"Last I heard, somewhere in Kirkwall. But it doesn't matter."

"Because you and Alistair...?" Sonya interrupted, only to be interrupted by Bianca.

"It has nothing to do with Alistair. After the mages in the circle had become abominations, Cullen was locked in some sort of, magical barrier the demons put up. Apparently it made him hallucinate, or something." She swished her hand in dismissal. "Nonetheless when we showed up, he spewed hate from every fiber of his being. Even saying how much he hated me and never wanted to see me again, because what we had was a lie. Alistair was there and even though it was before we had even met, it seemed to hurt him. We had talked about it later and he said it hurt him to hear someone say such things about me. I called his bull shit, and he left it at that." Bianca felt empty recalling the event. Sonya put an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"That is..." She searched for the proper term. "Unfortunate."

"Are you talking about that twat from the circle?" Anders interrupted rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Andraste's ass Anders. You should be asleep." Bianca scowled. "What exactly did you hear?"

"All I know is that for some reason you are talking about that Templar that had eyes on you."

"Well it's not any business of yours." Bianca looked over to make sure Alistair was still asleep. Anders shrugged at her.

"You shouldn't be talking so loud you wake up those of us who can't sleep through the call of a dragon." He stood up and started to walk away.

"Where are you going."

"To have a piss, what's it matter to you. If you two are going to be gossiping all night I might as well get you some wood for the fire while I'm at it." He walked away from the camp. Bianca swore under her breath.

"What's his problem?" Sonya asked, watching him walk into the darkness of the dense forest around them.

"For one, we woke him up, and two, he hates anything that has to do with the circle. The only good times he had there was when he was getting his end away with some of the other mages."

"Did the two of you ever...?" Sonya asked with a shocked look on her face. Bianca scoffed.

"Maker no! He chatted me up once or twice, but in all honesty he was too... he got around too much, and I didn't know enough magic to get rid of whatever he was giving out." Bianca laughed. Sonya wasn't laughing, thinking of the romp they had the other night.

"What do you think he has?" Her voice was nervous. Bianca snorted.

"I was only joking. Although he knows more about healing magic, you may want to ask him." She kid.

"Very funny." Sonya threw a handful of grass at Bianca. Anders came back with an armful of wood. He placed the logs strategically over the old burning embers. Bianca sent a small fire ball from her fingertips, nearly catching Anders in the flame.

"Hey watch it." He cursed.

"You still have your eyebrows." She laughed. Anders scoffed.

"So what did you say again we were doing in this blasted forest?" He asked her. Bianca held a strand of her hair between her fingers, pulling the grass Sonya had thrown at her, out.

"Supposedly the Dalish that are passing through here have seen dark spawn in some ruins they passed."

"What? You don't believe them?" He asked the lead grey warden.

"It's not that I don't believe them, I just find it hard to believe. We haven't heard of any sightings of Dark Spawn in Ferelden since the Blight nearly two years ago. Amaranthine, yes, the deep roads, yes, but the Brecilian forest? Something is up." She pulled more Grass from her long black hair. Anders looked down at her cleavage and saw more grass. Not mentioning it was there he reached his hand over and pulled the grass from between her breasts, copping a feel in the process. She slapped his hand.

"Maker's breath what is wrong with you." She scolded.

"You had grass there."

"More like you saw an opportunity."

Anders shrugged. "Call it what you like." He placed the blade of grass between his teeth. "It's been three days. How exactly are we going to find these elves."

"We will find them." She assured. "They probably have already seen us."

"Damn elves."

"Hey!" Sonya called.

"I meant the Dalish." He corrected himself. Sonya used to feel self conscious around humans about being an elf, not since she was a Grey Warden had she felt ashamed. She was from the Denerim alienage, Bianca had conscripted her not long after the Blight. She found her begging on the streets for scraps to eat, but proved she could hold her own when another elf had tried to steal her earnings. No one had taught her how to fight, it just came naturally.

"Ugh, I'm not looking forward to meeting with the Dalish." Sonya groaned.

"Why is that?" Bianca looked up from inspecting her hair.

"They always look down on City elves. Like we had a choice whether or not we were born to families already in the Alienages."

"I'm sure they won't judge, you're a Grey Warden now." Bianca placed a hand on Sonya's leg for comfort.

"We shall see."

"Well I'm hoping that we find the Dalish tomorrow." Bianca yawned. "If you two can, try and get some sleep."

Bianca awoke in the morning to the smell of cooking over the fire. It smelled like the leftover soup from the night before. Rubbing her still sleepy eyes, she saw Sonya tending to the soup.

"Did you get any sleep?" She asked Sonya.

"Some." She said, grabbing an extra bowl for Bianca. She was the last to wake up. It was odd that even Oghran was awake, and drinking before she was up. Alistair took the full bowl from Sonya and handed it to Bianca. Not before he kissed her forehead. Bianca smiled. She loved that even in the adventurous life she had, she had someone to share it with.

If her life had been spent in the circle, like most mages she would never have someone to love. Even if she had stayed and she and Cullen were together, their relationship could never become public. Female mages who had children were forced to give them up. They could not be raised in the general populous of the circle, until they had started showing signs of magic. If they showed no signs, by the age of ten, they stayed at the chantry to become either sisters, or Templars. There were several older female mages who's sons were Templars in the circle. Most of the time the boys wouldn't know. They had been kept from their mother since birth, but the mothers had their suspicion. Bianca hated the circle. Most mages did. That's why Anders had escaped so many times.

"How did you sleep, Love?" Alistair asked her as he sat down on the bed roll next to Bianca.

"I was up once maybe." She blew at the hot soup a few times before taking a sip. She liked when Sonya cooked. The food was actually edible. A hearty rabbit and onion soup that tasted even better than it smelled.

"Whenever you are ready we can get on with the day." Alistair looked up at the clouds in the sky. "You're the only one that hasn't eaten."

"Maker! How long have the rest of you been up?"

"A few hours. Anders and Oghren caught some small game whilst you were asleep. I sat here, looking stunning as always." He joked. Bianca smiled, rolled her eyes at his wit.

"Well, lets get on with it then." She handed him her empty bowl and stood up. "Will you take care of that for me so I can get my bed roll picked up."

"Yes of course Warden-Commander." He joked and walked away. Pulling her robes from her pack, she through off the oversized shirt she wore at night, and slipped her arms into the top shirt of the robes. It hugged her just below her breasts and was the color of midnight, with embellishments on it. The neck came clear up to her jaw and had a keyhole cut out where her cleavage poked out nicely, she thought. She was sure no one else had complaints about it either. Quickly she pulled on the skirt. It sat quite low on her hips. Most of the skirt was made of a stain material and had two large diamond shaped cutouts on the sides of her thighs. The bit of fabric in the front was a heavier cotton that was a crimson red that hung in the middle. It was definitely not a Circle issued mage's robe, that was for sure.

She hated the robes at the circle. The First Enchanter wouldn't change the dress code and insisted the conservative robes served their purpose. If the purpose was to stop teenage mages from having sex it wasn't doing a very good job at it. She strapped on her knee high boots and rolled up her bed, strapping it to her pack. Anders appeared nearly out of thin air scaring the crap out of her.

"Maker's breath, you scared me. What do you want?" She put a hand over her chest in surprise.

"I just wanted to make sure you were all set then. Best be on our way. Can't keep the Delish waiting. Unless you aren't dressed yet. Where are the rest of your robes?" He joked.

"These are my robes, their new. Do you like them?" She turned a little to show them off.

"I love them. They show almost all the right bits, but not quite. What does Alistair think of them?" He blatantly stared at her breasts.

"He hasn't seen them yet."

"Andastrea's...For...Bianca, what are you wearing?" Alistair practically dropped the bowl he was carrying back.

"They are my new robes." She gave him a cute smile and a quick turn.

"What do you plan on doing? Defeating dark spawn by making them wank themselves to death?" He picked the bowl back up and shoved it into her pack. "Would you please change?"

"What no. I love these robes. And besides, they don't show what much more than Sonya's armor.

"The difference is I'm not with Sonya. I don't care what she wears. Anders stop looking at her like that. He's like a mabari in heat I swear."

"I'm the Warden-Commander, I will wear whatever I want."

"Look Alistair if you are that worried, it has a hood, she can put that up."Anders laughed. Bianca began strapping on her shoulder pauldrons and gloves.

"By the paragons! Look at those! The robes, yeah...robes." Oghren raved.

"Oghren!" Alistair reprimanded.

"What I'm so used to seeing that scrawny elf's body, this is nice for a change. Say, I might even _robe_ one out. Ehahahahaha" Oghren gave a distinct laugh at his own joke.

Alistair covered his face and walked away.

"Let's get going. If it's going to rain, at least we can get closer to the Dalish camp first."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Notes: I just wanted to say thank you to those of you who read the first chapter. I'm glad there were so many positive comments. I hope the next chapters are just as enjoyable for you as the first.

The Dalish

The thick foliage of the forest blocked out most of the sun on an already overcast day. Winter was giving way into spring and Bianca was grateful. She never liked winter, even in the Circle it was drafty and the Keep was no better. At least now while they were spending so much time on the road, in the woods searching for the Dalish all the snow had melted. For weeks she felt like she just couldn't ever warm up. It was just the damp air and occasional rain they had to contend with. With any luck they would be able to take care of the problem the Dalish had contacted them about and be back at the keep before the rainy season started. It was a shame she had left Barkspawn, her mabari war dog back at the keep. He loved the forest, unfortunately he usually had to catch up to the group on account that he constantly stopped to mark his territory. Barkspawn had gotten his name when she, Alistair, and Morrigan were traveling from the wilds to Lothering after the slaughter at Ostagar. He had escaped the fight and found the mage he had imprinted on when she saved him from illness by getting a flower from the wilds. The long walk made for enough time for the three companions to figure out a name for the mabari. Only after the fifth time that Alistair suggested _Barkspawn_, she agreed to it. With all that was on their mind, thinking of a name for a dog was not something that she could figure out. She even recalled his voice in the back of her mind. _Come__on__, __it__'__s__perfect__. __We__are__Wardens__, __we__fight__darkspawn__. __And__I__don__'__t__see__this__dog__leaving__you__anytime__soon__. __Barkspawn__is__perfect__! __What__else__would__you__name__him__...__Spot__? __Rover__? _Both Bianca and Morrigan were tired of his insentient prattling and finally agreed to get him to shut up.

Trees were getting thicker as they entered the deepest part of the Brecilian Forest. The smell of the damp moss was unreal. It was practically suffocating if you weren't used to the smell of fresh moss over some of the dank rotting trees. Bianca jumped up on one of the dead logs that lay flat across their path. Squinting, she could see a figure not far from them, maybe another half mile down the path.

"That has to be a Dalish hunter. Can you see him?" Bianca looked to Sonya who stood on her right side.

"Looks like it. At least he hasn't started shooting at us yet." Sonya didn't remove her eyes off the figure.

"Well stand close. If I get an arrow in my direction, I'm using you as a shield." Bianca said deadpan.

"Aw that's sweet. This is why we are friends." Sonya put her hand on Bianca's back and pushed her off the log, both the womens' boots lost traction from the wet moss and landed on their bums. Bianca was grateful she landed on the soft grass while her compatriot fell threw the log.

"Ah ha, serves you right." Bianca laughed mirthlessly as she stood up and dusted her skirt off. Sonya eyed her vengefully as she wiggled trying to get her self unstuck from the dead log. Shaking her head and still laughing, Bianca grabbed her friend's arms, pulling her from the grips of the log.

"You might want to check your panties for bugs." Anders joked stepping over the downed log.

"One should talk." Bianca said wryly and winked at the mage as he passed.

"You know, it's a good thing you never became a court jester at the castle." Anders tutted. "No one would laugh at your unfunny jokes."

"Let's just go." Bianca smiled, pushing them along the flattened grass that made a path way.

"Andaran atish'an, Grey Wardens." A male hunter welcomed as the group approached the Dalish camp. Bianca waved thinking that she was grateful they recognized the group. Most likely it was because of the armor that both Alistair and Oghren wore with the Griffon on the breastplate. "Our keeper Tal'isha has been expecting you." As he had seen the humans do when they go into the cities on rare occasion to trade, he stuck his arm out in greeting.

"We would have been here sooner, but you were hard to find." Bianca watched his eyes darting between herself and her companions. "I couldn't even find tracks of your land ships."

"We try our best to be unseen." His facial tattoo that covered his right eye creased when he smiled as he allowed them to enter the camp.

After they reached a fair distance from the hunter, Alistair spoke.

"Don't you find it odd how friendly he was to us?" He sounded suspicious. "Considering the last time we had met up with any tribe, or whatever you call them?"

"It is a little suspicious." Bianca pushed her hood off of her head and onto her back. "Of course that was before the blight when we needed to elicit their help. Maybe this is how they are once familiar with a faction?"

"It's just that last time they didn't exactly welcome us with open arms." Alistair gazed through the canopy and spotted several more hunters. He was a bit curious whether or not they were actually watching them specifically or they were always watching.

"We will just have to see." She hurried them along, catching sight of the archers.

As they approached the keeper in the midst of all the aravels, their land ships that they hauled with them all over Thedas, She waved them over. Even for an elf she was svelte. Her long gray hair was brought into a large bun that sat nestled in the crook of her neck. The tattoo on her face now sagged in the lines and valleys of her aged face. Bianca wondered just how old the Keeper of this tribe really was. Considering the last Dalish tribe they had ran into, Zathrian's tribe, he was hundreds of years old. At one time Elves were immortal, but lost the ability long ago. Bianca vaguely remembered reading about it back when she was in the Circle, but had quickly dismissed the information because she never thought that she would ever come in contact with the Dalish.

"Grey Wardens, I am glad you made your way to us." Tal'sha's voice was calm and inviting. "I hope you didn't have any difficulties finding us."

"Only three days of searching." Bianca adjusted her pack on her shoulder. "It's been worse."

"Well you understand our reasons for being inconspicuous. My hunters have been watching you since you stepped foot into the forest. They wanted to make sure you wouldn't be a threat to us." Tal'sha said undoubtedly, watching her new guests. The Dalish were always cautious of humans. It took getting used to the idea that they Grey Wardens accepted people from all walks of life and when ventured near the camp of the Dalish that it wasn't out of malice. The Keeper motioned them to sit on a few logs arranged around her Aravel.

"What I don't understand is our group being welcomed into your camp with open arms. The last Dalish group we met up with wasn't exactly happy to see us." Bianca crossed her legs and placed her hands on top of her knees.

"Times have changed my dear Warden. I'm sure had you not defeated the blight, as you set out to do, my archers would have brought you to the camp, bound and gagged. We still have to be concerned about Shemlen wandering in our woods." Tal'isha gave an old lady smile that seemed out of place. She sat across from Bianca on a log and cleared her throat. "You'll have to forgive me, but I called you here for a pressing matter."

"The Darkspawn." Anders confirmed.

"Yes. There is a set of Ruins we passed a few weeks back to the south, near Gwaren..."

"That's nearly two weeks travel at best. Why not send us a messenger telling us to go south to Gwaren?" Alistair ask incredulously adjusted himself on the log.

"I didn't want you investigating until I showed you this." Tal'isha pull a small object from her pocket and handed it to Bianca.

"What is it?" Bianca asked eying the small stone statuette.

"I'm not sure, but when my hunters chased after the darkspawn, they dropped this."

"A darkspawn idol? That doesn't sound like anything I've never heard of." Alistair took the statuette from Bianca.

"Are you sure they were Darkspawn?" Bianca asked the Keeper. She thought perhaps in the dark they could have been drunk patrons from the town. But elves had impeccable sight in the dark of night, even without light from the moon.

"I never saw..."

Oghren interrupted the keeper. "That's no Darkspawn Idol, that's a Paragon statuette." Alistair handed Oghren the small stone Paragon. He eyed it carefully before speaking "Ortan, It's from the Ortan Thaig."

"It's possible they could have stole it from the thiag?" Anders leaned in closer.

"Why would darkspawn want some stone statuette?" Bianca took the statuette back from Oghren.

"Because its a sodding work of art." Oghren remarked dryly. "Maybe it was one of those damn scavengers."

"Why would they be in a ruin anyway?" Alistair asked

"Well, I'll suppose we will be finding out won't we?" Anders said sarcastically.

"I read once that there was a connection to the deep roads from Orzammar that led all the way out there. In fact they run all over Ferelden, even under the waking sea to the Free Marches. Like an underground passage. Back when King Maric was leading the charge with the rebel army, he made it from West Hill back to Gwaren using the deep roads." Bianca remembered her studies from the tower. Alistair cringed at the thought of going to Gwaren. He had heard, even to this day they still worshiped the old King Maric for being the first town freed from Orlesian rule.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: Gwaren is a town in the very far south western part of Ferelden. It is mostly referenced in The Stolen Throne, a novel written by David Gaider. In Dragon Age II it is the town where the Hawke family escaped and took a boat up to Kirkwall. The town really isn't of significant value to any of the Dragon Age games...at least not yet anyway.

The Southern Road to Gwaren

Bianca sat down next to Alistair on the ground in front of the camp fire. She wrapped her blanket around her.

"It's cold tonight." She remarked. Alistair looked at her and took a bite from his spoon.

"Well, I suppose it would help if you were wearing clothes."

"Ugh, we are not still on about these robes are we?" She rolled her eyes. "I guess you wouldn't want to warm me up?"

"Now that you put it that way." Alistair set down his bowl and began to put his arms around her. She pushed them away.

"Sod off." She joked. "I was only kidding." She laughed.

"Well I don't care." He pulled her close, she was thankful he wasn't wearing his plate armor, it would have been much colder than if she was without the blanket. Resting her head on his shoulder and staring into the fire she was reminded of their first night together, nearly three years ago while they had continued to gather their forces against the blight. Neither of them had any idea that war and the need to survive would bring them so close together. The day of the Lands meet, Bianca was fully prepared to walk in and proclaim Alistair to be the new King. She knew he was fully capable, and the people would love him as much as she did, but it was Bann Teagan that had sent her a message from Redcliff, reaching her just in time. Teagan had seen how much the two of them were in love, what Arl Eamon neglected to mention was that if Alistair became King, no one in the land would accept an apostate as Queen. Regardless if she was a Grey Warden or not. It wasn't until they were settled in for bed that he asked her why she had a change of heart. At first she was afraid to tell him, thinking her reasoning might be stupid and that there was a chance he truly didn't love her the way she loved him. He reassured her that had he known there was any chance of losing her, that it would have been out of the question. Alistair felt that the mages from the circle give up so much as it is, he couldn't let anyone take him away from her.

"What do you think we will find in the ruins?" He asked hugging her tight against his loose knit tunic, feeling the heat radiating from his body.

"Spiders mostly. Gah! Those colossal ones too!" Just thinking about them sent a shiver throughout her body. "Maker, why the fuck are they so big. I hate them!" She could practically feel their webs all over her. Alistair gave her a smile and shrugged a bit. She looked away from the fire and back to him. "I don't think it's darkspawn. We are merely a few days away and I don't feel anything. Do you?" She asked and he shook his head _no__. _Being a mage, Bianca thought she was more sensitive to the darkspawn. She was usually the first to know when they were nearby and that was the only reason that she could think of_._ "If anything I think the elves may have been scared off by some thieves, grave robbers and such." She told him.

"Do you think it's a waste of time?" Alistair asked, looking at his love.

"What else do we have to do? I'm just glad to be away from Amaranthine so I don't have to deal with all the petty bull shit from the nobles." She brought her hands to her face, just thinking about the stress they gave her. Bianca was glad to have stuck the Seneschal with their problems. Most days she felt she would rather take on a whole darkspawn horde then to hear what some noble has to complain about.

"And that's why I didn't want to become King." He flashed her one of his charming smiles.

"You would have made a great leader, my love." Gently she placed a hand on his cheek and pulled his face down to hers. Her lips ever so softly grazed his before kissing him. She knew the anticipation drove him wild. His hands gripped the blanket, pulling her tight to him.

"Be careful, or I'll have to ravage you right here in front of everyone." He gave her a low growl. She smirked a devilish grin.

"I don't know what you are talking about?" Giving him a quick peck she pulled away from his embrace and walked away. Alistair huffed in aggravation and crossed his legs to hide his growing excitement.

Bianca found Anders and Oghren in the middle of what sounded like an argument until she actually listened. They were discussing the finer brews made between Orzammar and the circle. She remembered when she was much younger, Anders getting in trouble for making alcohol out of fermented fruits and wormwood. If she recalled correctly the booze was right bitter and disgusting to her. Wormwood smelled fragrant and sweet, until you actually tasted it, but Anders loved it. She wondered, even then if he was pushing thru it just to get drunk. Oghren professed his respect for the Orzammar Ale, comparing Ander's simple mash to a nug's piss. _If__you__could__actually__call__dirt__and__cave__moss__ale__._ Bianca thought to herself. Anders noticed the mage standing near them.

"What's going on, _Oh__fearless__leader_?" He smiled, she gave him a smile right back and shrugged her shoulders.

"I just came to see what was going on. Where is Sonya?"

"Argh." Oghren made a guttural noise as he often did when he thought, the effort a strain not unlike taking a crap for him. "She might have gone down to the river to bath, or something."

Anders hit Oghren's shoulder. "Why are we not down there watching?"

"Anders!" Bianca reprimanded. "The girl needs some peace away from a lecher like you."

"Aye, I need a girl with some meat on her bones...Even the Commander is too scrawny for my tastes. Not that I wouldn't ..."

Bianca interrupted. "Yeah, I've heard enough." She turned her back and waved a hand to dismiss them. "Carry on about your ale."

Alistair watched Bianca talking to Anders and Oghren. He noticed things one may not have in the foreground of the conversation. He saw the subtle swaying of her hips and the rise and fall of her chest. He noticed Anders constantly glancing at the swell of her breasts while he spoke to her. Alistair didn't much care for Anders, but Bianca insisted on always bringing him with. Sure he was a good healer, but Bianca could heal too if she really wanted to, and there had been times they needed them both. It had something to do with Anders's attraction to Bianca that really got to him. Sure she was beautiful with her midnight black hair that peeked out of her hood, traveling down and framing either sides of her breasts drawing attention to tight fabric pulled over her often taught nipples, then further down to the bottom of her ribs...he caught himself staring again. Her eyes burned an incandescent ice blue, especially in battle or the throws of passion, and her skin, a porcelain white, that when she blushed, she looked just like a doll. Who wouldn't want to look at her, but she was his, and watching other men look at her made him feel as thought they didn't appreciate the beauty, but rather objectified her. He fought for her affections hard enough before the blight. Zevran had eyes for her, and he wasn't sure, but they may have been intimate before Alistair pleaded for her to love him and only him. She obviously chose Alistair seeing as they were together today.

Bianca claimed the she had a deep connection with Anders, like a brother since they had grown up in the circle together, but Alistair had never seen a brother look at her the way Anders does. Alistair knew, given the chance Bianca would never sleep with Anders, but it still made him nervous. It was Anders he didn't trust. Part of which may have been instilled in him when he was growing up in the Chantry. As a boy from day one they had not only preached Andraste's light, but how mages could easily be corrupted, and were devious, never to trust that they wouldn't turn on you. Obviously he fell in love with a mage, and didn't feel she was any of those things the Chantry spoke of, but Anders was different. He always seemed put off around Alistair, and never truly had a kind thing to say to him. Bianca always told him it was because of his Templar training that Anders didn't like him, despite the fact he never actually took his vows. But he would never fail him in battle, because if something ever happened to Alistair, he knew Bianca would never forgive him.

Anders had a hard time with the Templars in the circle. For years he had planned escapes, and even left a few times, but they always found him, with the help of his phylactery. Often enough the other Templars turned a blind eye to the beatings Anders was given upon his return. Bianca remembered seeing him one night in the apprentice bunks. His face was swollen, and black and blue. One arm was broken and his knee had been wrenched. She felt bad for her older brother and touched him with what little healing magic she knew at the time.The Templars attacked her for healing him, undoing their work. Anders hated them all for what they did to her. Beating then raping her while he helplessly watched, the templars released their frustrations one by one. She was such a sweet girl, only thirteen at the time. Anders was seventeen then and remembered holding her, and comforting her like the child she was. He worried that somehow her falling in love with Alistair was some sort of regression to that time of her life. Knowing better than to ask, he never brought it up to Bianca. She never told Alistair about what the Templars did to her, and how Anders helped her through the tough times. She probably would never tell him either. Bianca was a strong fighter and powerful mage, she didn't want him to see her as just a helpless woman. She didn't want anyone to know that she had ever been that weak, pathetic. There was only one person she shared any of her secrets with that didn't already experience them with her, and that was Sonya. Bianca was always happy when a new recruit survived the joining, but she was overjoyed when Sonya had taken her drink of the darkspawn blood and lived. She and the elf had grown to be the best of friends and even knew things about her that Alistair didn't.

As Bianca approached the river she called out to Sonya so not to scare her.

"Over here!" Sonya called, sitting on the river bank combing out her long red hair.

"I guess the boys would have been disappointed to see you were already finished bathing." Bianca sat next to her.

"Ha! Why am I not surprised." Sonya sat her comb down. "What is it you want to talk about? Otherwise you wouldn't have come down here while I was bathing."

"No, I'm just a little bored that's all. Just wasting time before my watch tonight." She kicked at the stones on the edge of the river.

"If Alistair was my partner I wouldn't be visiting a friend down by the river to waste time." She winked, Bianca could see it in the moonlight. Bianca gave a faint smile and stared at the ebb and flow at the waters edge. Sonya furrowed her brow. "What's wrong? Is something going on between the two of you?"

"I don't know. Maybe. He just seems aggravated whenever we leave Vigil's Keep. I'm sure it has something to do with Anders." She let out a heavy sigh.

"I noticed you two aren't sleeping together in camp all the time." Sonya pulled her wet hair to one shoulder.

"That's because I have such a hard time sleeping on the ground anyway and when he comes back from watch, then I'm up all night."

"Mages don't have some kind of spell to put themselves to sleep?" Sonya joked.

"Not a restful sleep anyway." Bianca pulled her knees up to her chest.

"You have first watch?"

"I have first watch, Alistair has second, and you have third. Tomorrow is Anders, then Oghren, and back to me again. Ugh!" She stomped her feet a little. "I wish it didn't to so long to travel between places all the time."

"It would just be nice to not have to hundreds of leagues one way and then another hundred in the direction we just came from." Sonya stretched and yawned some.

"I know, but we will get our treat soon enough. Once we make it to Gwaren, I'm putting us up in an inn. If I don't get to sleep in a bed, I think I'll end up going mad." Bianca jumped up and dusted off her skirt and blanket. "I'm going to get back to camp. Don't be out here too long."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's notes: I just have a few quick things. First off, Anders's personality is based off of the Anders from Awakening, not the brooding jerk that he was in Dragon Age II. As far as _my__story_ is concerned the whole Justice infestation/ Chantry exploding never happened. Secondly, there is some steamy bits in this chapter, so it is for sure not something you want to read in the wrong company, like family, or work. Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy!

Welcome to Gwaren

Fog laid thick over the city of Gwaren. It actually surprised Bianca, they could barely see a mile in the road ahead of them. The city was rugged looking in contrast to Denerim, tired from conflict. From the outskirts of town they could see the flame from the lighthouse in the distance, and hear the fog horns from the fishing boats. The whole town smelled even more so like wet dog, damp forest, and once they got closer, fish. Not rotting fish, but fresh fish you only smell in a market by the sea. The town itself was quite defensible, there was only one narrow passage in through the dense forest at the foot of small mountain ranges on either side.

"Alistair, wasn't this the first city your father retook from the Orlesians during the war?" Anders asked, remembering Bianca's history lesson before. None of them had forgotten this this was the town that Loghain had been made Teyrn of.

"I think so. There is actually a trail that has long been destroyed that leads to the deep roads..." He began to say. "If I recall, all of Ferelden had thought my father was dead, but he was just traveling through the deep roads to here, where he emerged and lead the rebellion against Orlais." Alistair looked around for a moment. "Maybe its been reopened and whatever the Dalish saw came from there." Alistair squinted through the fog.

"Then maybe we should start by asking the townspeople if they have seen any Dark spawn, or anything strange for that matter." Sonya readjusted her pack.

"First thing's first. We are finding an inn. I need to dump this pack and take a nap." Bianca rubbed her eyes, exhausted from the lack of sleep.

"Good." Oghren laughed. "I've been sober too long."

"So we aren't getting any work done today then I take it?" Anders looked revealed, he knew the answer before Bianca had to confirm.

"It's been a long two weeks of traveling, we can take a day off." Bianca pushed her hood down.

As they walked through the city, they noticed a few unwelcoming glares from rugged looking loggers and street merchants. Bianca ignored them, assuming they just weren't accustom to having outsiders in the town. It probably didn't help that two of the party members were mages. Most just assumed the two, Bianca and Anders, Apostates, until they knew them to be Grey Wardens. Neither of them liked the robes the Grey wardens had for them. They were heavy and cumbersome, with chain mail that went over the top. The both of them wore them for a time, until they realized that in battle the heavy robes really took a toll on their stamina. Anders was a phenomenal healer, it was something he was actually passionate about studying at the circle, but the day he wore those heavy robes they nearly lost a member because he was just too fatigued to get out a spell when it was needed most.

Oghren pointed out the first inn he could see, too anxious to wait any longer for ale. The Inn was in the middle of the town square. _The__Rebel__King__, _the sign read. Knowing it was a reference to his father, Alistair rolled his eyes.

"You must be joking." Alistair said under his breath.

"How much you want to bet that statue over there." She pointed behind them to a statue they couldn't quite see in the dense fog. "Is of King Maric." Bianca whispered.

"Sod off." Alistair sneered. Sonya squinted through the fog in the direction Bianca had been pointing.

"No, I think that is Teyrn Loghain Mac Tir himself..._The__Common__Man__._" She did her best to read the inscription below. Loghain was not a man born of noble birth. His father owned a farm not far from Lothering. When the Orlesians had seized power they taxed anyone who owned land in Ferelden. The next year when they had realized all of the landowners were able to pay their taxes, the Orlesians raised the taxes to an insurmountable fee. Their land was stolen from them, he and his father were forced to live as outlaws. Maric, the Rebel Prince at the time had collided with Loghain, when running from Orlesian forces. From that point on Loghain was forcible inseparable from Maric, eventually becoming a Commander in the Rebel army. Once Ferelden was taken back, Maric awarded Loghain with the title of Teyrn of Gwaren.

"Are you sure we can't find another inn?" Alistair looked to their leader.

"Unless you are going to carry me and my pack, I'm not leaving. We are staying here." Bianca raised an eyebrow waiting to hear any protest coming from Alistair, who narrowed his eyes and opened the door to the Inn. It was overwhelming how much paraphernalia of his fathers was in there. Over the mantle of the fireplace was an enormous painting of King Maric in a ridiculously courageous pose; holding his helm under one arm, and a sword victoriously upthrust in the other, the sun rising behind him. It looked more like a shrine dedicated to Maric, rather than an inn.

"I'm surprised they don't have a pair of your father's knickers hanging somewhere." Anders laughed.

"We haven't seen the whole place yet." Oghren chuckled. "I bet that's in the honeymoon suite!" He laughed even more boisterously.

"Andraste, kill me now." Alistair whispered.

Comfortingly, Bianca placed a hand on Alistair's shoulder. "Don't worry love, no one is going to know who you are here."

"No, it's not like we look exactly alike or anything." He said sarcastically.

"I had no idea you and Cailan were brothers." She paused "Except maybe the nose, and the eyes...looked the same." She said aloud to herself, then thought for a moment. "Why didn't I see it before?"

Alistair let out an exasperated sigh. "Can we just get on with it?" He motioned for Bianca to approach the inn keeper. She did, with the four of them in toe. The inn keeper behind the bar of the Tavern took in the site of all of them before speaking. His eyes fell on Alistair's breastplate and saw the insignia.

"Grey wardens?" He said in a low voice. "Why are Grey Wardens all the way out here?"

"That's what I keep asking myself." Anders joked. Bianca elbowed him in the ribs and smiled at the Inn owner.

"Just passing through. But we need rooms." She counted in her head. Two rooms with one bed, and one room with two beds."

"We only have one room beds." The inn keeper stated.

"Well then I guess The three of you get to figure out which of you are sleeping in the same bed." Bianca remarked to the rest of them.

"Commander, why not just spring for another room?" Anders pointed out.

"Because I want to hear about your night with Oghren in the morning." She said facetiously. "Besides, I'm not made of money. We won't be in Amaranthine for a while to make another withdrawal, and there have been no highwaymen making _generous__donations_ to our cause lately."

Anders let out a heavy sigh.

"Quit brooding and figure it out." She told him. Bianca turned back to the inn keeper. "Three rooms with one bed is fine." The inn keeper nodded to her and turned finding keys. Bianca pulled out her purse and placed the coin on the counter.

"Ugh, I'm going to need some of that for ale." Oghren put his hand out. Bianca rolled her eyes and gave him a few coppers. He kept his hand out. "Common Commander, that's not nearly enough to even wet my whistle."

Bianca rubbed her temples from the headache she was starting to get with her party acting like children. She handed him a silver.

"Drink." With a wave she dismissed him, frustrated. Oghren bounded away like a small child after candy, leaving his pack at Bianca's feet.

"Follow me." The innkeeper said, grabbing three keys and leading them from around the bar. Anders picked up Oghren's pack and followed behind everyone.

"King Maric has a bastard son in the Grey Wardens doesn't he?" The innkeeper asked, leading them up the stairs to the rooms. Bianca raised an amused eyebrow to Alistair. His lip quivered into a snare.

"I recall he may, yes, now that I think of it.." Bianca did her best to keep a straight face.

"Well, you're the Commander, shouldn't you know?" The innkeeper looked back at her.

"I supposes I may have met him on a few occasions." She grabbed behind her, reaching for Alistair's hand. She felt the heavy plate squeeze her fingers and let go. They made it up to the first room.

"Toss Oghren's pack in there." Sonya told Anders.

"Oh, So you're not going to be the one sleeping alone." He smiled to the rogue.

"No, I'll share a bed with you." She whispered to him, close enough her lips touched his ear, sending shivers down his body. Bianca heard the conversation and looked back with wide eyes. Sonya shrugged back at her friend and Anders winked. The innkeeper unlocked another room, he could hardly get out of the way before Sonya and Anders pushed their way in. He shook his head.

"Do all wardens have a go with each other?" The Innkeeper pulled out the last key he had.

"Uh, no, just our party it would seem." Alistair paused. "But not us, we are a couple, not just some kids shacking up for the night." He didn't ever want anyone to make the wrong assumption about Bianca.

"Well Commander, I'm putting you in the King's suite."

"The King's suite." She gave a silent laugh and grinned back at Alistair. His face was sour as he shook his head at her, like he had eaten a bug. As they reached the end of the hall, he unlocked the door for them and handed Bianca the key. He took a moment to look at Alistair's face. "You look awfully familiar. Have you stayed here before?"

Alistair swallowed hard, thinking of what to say. "I guess I just have one of those faces." He hurried Bianca into the room, and locked the door behind them where she erupted into laughter.

"Andraste's ass! You were standing right next to a painting of your father when he asked you that." Bianca felt like her sides were splitting.

"It's not funny Bianca. How would you like it if people recognized you all the time for just what you are?" His face was set into a pout and sat on the large bed, that seemed to have a sturdy frame.

"I do. They point and go._Oh__look__a__mage__, __why__isn__'__t__she__on__her__Templar__'__s__leash_?" She mimicked a moronic accent.

"Right, sorry." The corner of his mouth twitched into a smile.

Bianca crawled on the bed behind him and placed her arms around his neck, and rested her head against his.

"I don't care who's son you are. I love you." She kissed his cheek. Alistair took off his plate gauntlets and placed his hand over hers.

"I love you too." He turned slightly, placing his hands on her waist, kissed her lips and guided her down to the bed. She kissed him back before opening her eyes to see another, rather large painting of Maric over the fireplace in the room. She stopped him by placing one finger on his lips.

"Are you sure you want to carry on with your father watching?" She lifted her an eyebrow. Alistair looked confused.

"What are you...?" He stammered, as she pointed to the painting behind him."For...the...Maker."

"I know your father wasn't present in your life, but do you really want to show him what you are made of." She winked at him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Alistair put his hand over his face, got off the bed and stood in front of the painting. "There has to be another Inn here."

Bianca jumped off the bed and wrapped her arms around his bicep. "Come now, it's not that bad...Alistair please. I don't want to go anywhere else." She pouted.

"Fine, but I'm taking that painting down." He remarked, Bianca shrugged. Dust fell onto the mantle as he tried to lift the panting from its place on the wall. It would hardly budge from it's place. "Maker, what did they put this up here with?" He struggled more, not even feeling it budge. He sighed, defeated after several tries to take down the painting. Bianca handed him an extra sheet from the bed.

"Better?" She asked him, taking off her cloak. As he placed the sheet over the painting he turned to see Bianca in her barely there robes.

"Much." Placing his hands on her, he turned her around and kissed her deeply. "Have I told you how much I love those robes?" His voice purred.

"I thought you said you hated them." She said breathlessly from the kiss.

"But now we are alone." He placed his hands on her face and pulled her into another kiss. "I bet they would look better on the floor." He grinned.

"Why don't you take your armor off and we will see what happens." She bit her bottom lip seductively while placing a thumb in her waistband.

"You make it sound so easy." He smiled. "I'll need your help."

Bianca didn't say a word, she just smiled and stood behind him to unbuckle his spaulders from his shoulders. Then his arm guards, placing them on the table in the corner. She caressed his bare arm with her gloved fingers, sending shivers down his body. She unhinged the buckle on his breastplate, and he pulled it off. His plate armor was heavy and she had no idea how he could even move in it. She slide her hands under the cotton tunic he wore, feeling his chest and abs, before she slid it over his head. He tried kicking off his boots, but failed and sat down taking them off. Bianca pushed him back and sat on the hard metal of his lap, facing him she pressed her warm body against his and kissed him, allowing his tongue to part her lips and meet with hers. A breathless moan escaped her lips and she threw back her head allowing him to kiss her neck. With his hands he led her off his lap so he could get his armor pieces from his lower half of his body.

"For all this work, the sex had better be worth it." She joked. He swore and fumbled with the buckle, trying to get the rest of the armor off. She pushed his anxious hands away and undid the buckle for him. Underneath he wore a pair of leather pants to protect his legs from the metal. It excited her to see his erection straining against the leather to get out. In an instant he was out of them. She wrapped her arms around his neck again and kissed him deeply. In one move he lifted her up and tossed her on the bed. He stood there for a second, taking in her beauty before she through her pauldrons at him. Surges of desire begged him to enter her. He couldn't wait for her to be undressed anymore.

"Get on the bed." She commanded him. He crawled up, following her up to the head of the bed. His large hands shoved her skirt up and he pushed open her legs. Pulling him down to her, she thirsted for his kiss. It had been a long journey and it felt as though they never had a moment alone together. Her tongue pressed against his, she longed for them to be one. Alistair's fingers flirted with the keyhole cutout of her top. Sliding his hand inside he grouped one of her breasts. Bianca pushed him away and sat up, trying to pull the shirt off. He helped her with the buckles on the side and slipped it over her head. Pulling her to him he took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking, flicking and running circles with his tongue around it. She threw her head back and let the small tides of desire ripple along her body to between her legs.

"Stop teasing me." She groaned. Alistair gave her a devilish grin and pushed her down to the bed. Sliding up her skirt he pushed her legs apart, carefully sinking himself into her. Shuttering breathlessly as with the sensation of him filled her. Slowly he glided his hips back and forth and threw her legs over his shoulders. He slipped off her boots, first the left and then the right, kissing her ankles as each were exposed. Bianca cried out moans of ecstasy as he got deeper into her. Urging him to go faster and harder, she curled her toes and tightened her calves. When he didn't get the message she lightly dug her heels into his back, encouraging him to be a bit more rough. He let her legs fall to the side and pulled her hips closer to him. Leaning over her, he could feel her nipples graze his chest with every thrust, driving inside him a carnal desire. Pressure in him began to scream, fighting to be let out. He ignored it, continuing to pound her like she'd begged. Sweat beaded between the two of them, dripping onto one another. Grabbing the head of the mattress, she moaned at the end of each breath finding it hard to contain her lust. Watching Bianca's rising pleasure was driving him over the edge, and as exhilarating as it was he was not ready to stop making love just yet. Alistair reluctantly pulled himself from her and told her to turn over. She got on all fours as he had asked. Guiding himself inside her, being careful not to go too deep, or he would hurt her like he had done in the past. Leaning over her he placed his forearm between her breasts and pulled her upright so he could feel the skin of her back against his chest. Thrusting deep within her, his desire rose as their hips crashed against each other like waves pounding a break wall. His deep moans in her ear made her passion nearly break against her shores. One hand of his found a breast and squeezed while the other disappeared under her skirt and found her pearl between her lips. Small soft circles made her crazy, she couldn't hold back any longer. Her breath quickened faster and her soft moans nearly became cries that echoed off the walls. She through her head back against his shoulder and trembled in pleasure as her desire broke in warm waves all over her body, crashing against her skin. The muscles inside her sex clenched onto him, provoking him, as she peaked. He couldn't hold the pressure of his desire back anymore. As the climax began he tightened his embrace, trembling he pushed himself deep within her. His breath was heavy as his head dropped down onto her shoulder and holding her for a moment. In his arms her body quivered with the residual passion, still writhing inside her. When her breath evened out, he tenderly laid her down and then he followed. Bianca snuggled up to his damp skin and nuzzled his neck.

"Do you think he would have approved of a mage." She whispered, pointing at the portrait over the mantel that the sheet had fallen off of.

"Maker." He cursed in disbelief, grabbing a pillow and burying his face in it. Bianca laughed giving him an antagonizing smile that he couldn't see. "You love this don't you? You are a wretched evil woman who thinks something like hilarious." His voice muffled from the pillow. She grabbed the pillow off his face and threw it on the floor. Alistair looked up, at the end of the bed to see the judgmental look on his father's face. "I hate you." He pouted, turning from Bianca who was still cackling blithely before flinging herself on top of him.

"Cheer up." She grabbed his cheeks between her thumb and forefinger, puckering his lips. "There are worse places we could be."

"Oh like where? Because right now, this is the only place I've seen with this many portraits of the o_h__so__charming__King_, whose ogling my partner as we speak." He pushed her hand away from his face.

Slowly a smile crept across Bianca's face as if she may be coming up with a thought. "Well, I wouldn't..."

"Don't say it." He stopped her. "I don't want to know anymore of your evil thoughts." He smirked. Pulling her over the top of him, he cradled her in his arms. Her smile drowned out everything else in the room around them.


End file.
